


Should have gone for the Masterball

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You really should have used the Masterball... or should you?





	Should have gone for the Masterball

**Author's Note:**

> I feel filthy in so many ways writing this??? Enjoy???

”Come on,” you hissed between gritted teeth and stared at the pokeball as it rolled on the ground. It was your third try up against a legendary – Lugia, of all Pokémon – and the ball was still rolling, it wasn’t settling, and oh god, why hadn’t you used your Masterball, this was precisely the kind of situation that called for the use of a Masterball, and---

The ball opened.

Lugia was free.

And he was pissed.

“You dare try control the Guardian of the Seas?” he roared, but his mouth didn’t move, and in that moment, it occurred to you that Lugia was using telepathy. His voice thundered in your head, nearly making you tumble, and in a useless attempt of silencing his voice, you put your hands to your ears and squeezed your eyes shut.

It was futile.

All it did was making it so much easier for the Pokémon to overpower you, and he did so with a mighty gust of wind formed by his magnificent wings. You fell to the ground while trying to reach for your belt to release one of your own Pokémon, but the fall was too powerful.

You landed right on your elbows, and paralyzing pain shot up each of your arms, making you cry out in agony.

And that was all that Lugia needed.

He used his sharp beak and jagged teeth to rip off your clothes and leave you stark naked on the cold, hard ground. He loomed over you, his eyes tingling in the bright sunshine.

“Not so strong now, are you?” his voice echoed in your head, causing you to gasp softly as you looked up at him, helpless and vulnerable. If he wanted to kill you, there wouldn’t be a better chance.

But he didn’t. He didn’t kill you. In fact, he didn’t do anything. He just stood there, on his strong legs, slightly bend forward to cast his shadow over you in a most terrifying manner.

But worst of all was that it wasn’t only terrifying – which was actually the scary part – but it was also _arousing_. You were there, completely naked in front of a giant Pokémon who could probably snap you in half like a twig if he really wanted to, and all your mind could wrap around was what his dick looked like and what it would feel like inside you.

As these thoughts ran through your mind, his eyes widened and the triangular blue plates by his eyes shot up a bit, imitating eyebrows.

“Is that what you want me to do you, human?” his voice once more echoed in your mind, and you felt your cheeks and neck burn with embarrassment. A deep rumble escaped his widely parted beak, and it immediately washed away any guilt and fear you may have had, it was just so soothing.

“You’re in for a rough ride,” he spoke and stepped closer to you, folded his magnificent wings along his slender yet immensely muscular body and started rubbing his lower abdomen against your much smaller body.

“A-ah, n-no, don’t,” you stammered and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He was much, much stronger than you, and your puny human hands were no match for the claws on his feet or the rectangular flaps on his wings.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this.”

And if you had to listen to your body, he was right.

It had only been few minutes since he pushed you to the ground, but you could already feel wetness between your legs, evident when you spread them, and Lugia uttered a low, breathless laughter that made the breath hitch in your throat.

He sounded absolutely divine like that, all breathless and low and not really _real_ but instead feeling like a piece of your imagination.

It didn’t take much longer before you felt something slimy and warm poke at your stomach, and you looked down to see a cock protrude from a small pouch you hadn’t noticed earlier (but why would you? When you had tried to catch him, you hadn’t focused on his junk).

It was thick and full of knobs, almost looking like a bad rash, but the skin was perfectly white with just a tinge of pale blue and free of any blemishes. Furthermore, it looked to be a good few handfuls, thick and long and looking absolutely delicious, and your mouth watered by the thought of the cock being jammed into your mouth over and over again.

Lugia laughed again, this time a loud, silvery laughter that caused your skin to erupt in goosebumps, and he lowered his majestic head until your faces were inches away from each other.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe I should give in and treat you nicely for a bit.”

“Please,” you instantly whispered, and you could have kicked yourself for sounding so needy and pathetic, but there was no denying it – you were ready for Lugia to use your mouth, throat and pussy as a cocksleeve.

There wasn’t much space between you, and so, you crawled back a bit before sitting up and rubbing the pouch with your feet. Lugia made a low, gruff sound and spread his wings, but didn’t protest. And if the cock’s throbbing was anything to go by, it wasn’t a bad thing.

“You like that, huh?” you murmured and leaned back on your elbows, momentarily flinching as the pain from earlier resurfaced, and started sliding your feet up and down the protruding cock, causing it to grow bigger and bigger until Lugia was breathing gruffly and his wings were causing small gusts of wind to play with your hair.

Feeling that _that_ work was done thoroughly enough, you moved on all fours and crawled towards the now fully erect cock, and you saw it in all its glory, and you had been right – it was massive, full of small, pearly white knobs while the shaft, head and balls had a faint tinge of pale blue like the pattern on his belly. It had the circumference of an adult’s elbow and the length of an adult’s arm.

“You’re such a big boy,” you moaned, and you barely had the mind to contemplate why you weren’t afraid anymore – this thing was going to go into your cunt, and it looked like it wouldn’t be the easiest fit, but in the moment, all you could think about was getting the cock in your mouth.

So you did.

You wasted little time getting the cock in your mouth, letting your tongue graze the thick tip of the cock before swirling around it and moaning throatily as your mouth sank down on the cock.

It tasted bitter and salty, like the water of the sea, and it tested your mouth’s flexibility and your jaws’ strength the more you took in your mouth.

“You’re a brave little one, aren’t you?” Lugia’s voice echoed in your head, and then he growled loudly when you pulled back to suck on the head while looking up at the enormous Pokémon above you.

“Only the best for you,” you answered in a sultry voice, batted your eyelids and started bobbing your head up and down on the massive cock, moaning and groaning and occasionally gagging when the tip of the cock brushed against your gag reflex. But you forced yourself to continue and ignore that particular reflex of your body, instead forcing yourself to swallow the cock and rub your tongue along the underside where a thick, pulsating vein could be found.

You made sure to moan throatily every time you could as it made the beast shudder and the plates on its back rise and fall with loud clicking sounds – you took it as signs you were doing it right.

Between your legs, the wetness grew and grew until you couldn’t help yourself anymore – you reached a hand down to touch yourself.

That was when the Pokémon pushed you back on your back with its massive foot, keeping you pinned against the ground while you shared an intense look.

Then the beast removed its foot and placed one on either side of you, drawing closer until the head of the cock was lined up with your pussy. He leaned forward until your bodies touched, and sparks seemed to light behind your now closed eyes, making you moan and sigh and arch your back up against your partner.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and these three words were spoken in the softest voice you had heard yet. It was so soft, gentle and careful it almost broke your heart. You nodded and opened your eyes again to look up at him, and he looked back at you as he repositioned himself and guided his cock to your pussy before plunging right in.

The sudden, yet anticipated action made you gasp and moan loudly, and you instinctively brought your legs up to try and wrap around the waist of the enormous Pokémon but had to settle with digging your heels into the sides of your partner as he took you slowly and surprisingly gently for a beast his size.

His rhythm was slow and gentle, hips rocking steadily against you, and despite the gentleness, the thrusts rocked your body over the ground, and there was no doubt in your mind that the following day, you would have cuts and scrapes all over your back.

You hadn’t taken all of the cock yet, but even so it was slightly painful from the length and circumference, but the more Lugia thrust, the better it became and the better it felt.

It started this way, anyway.

Suddenly, the rhythm changed. It became hard and relentless, and you had to hold on with your hands as well, fingers digging tightly into the chest of the massive Pokémon as it fucked you hard and fast.

“H-hey, hold on,” you panted and tried to push back and away, trying to get him to slow down, but all it did was anger him, and as a result, he thrust even harder and faster. He slammed deep inside you, causing you to scream out in pain as he bottomed out and it felt as if his cock pushed into your womb.

“You’re mine, and I’m going to destroy you,” he spoke and fluttered his wings before shifting his feet a bit to get into a position from which he could fuck you even rougher, causing your body to slide painfully along the ground.

You would definitely need a good long shower and some disinfectant later.

“S-slow down a bit,” you whimpered, but even as it hurt, your body betrayed you by sending jolts of pleasure through your body that caused you to moan and sigh, and all you could do was hang on as his massive cock rammed your pussy like it was meant for nothing else.

His cock throbbed and jerked inside you, making you gasp and whine, and occasionally he pulled out only to slam back inside again with even more force, and before long, it was a fight to stay still as his hips rocked and slammed against your much smaller frame, and each move was followed by you yelping and him roaring in pleasure as your small pussy clenched around him, only spurring him on further.

“Fuck,” you moaned as he hit a particular spot inside you, and you desperately tried to angle your hips so he would hit it again.

And you succeeded.

With each merciless thrust, he was now pounding into the spot that made you see stars and made you clutch at his chest with your fingers and your heels to dig into his soft but slightly slippery body.

“That’s it, that’s it,” you panted over and over again, your voice getting more and more shrill with each relentless thrust, and Lugia was panting roughly as he fucked you, completely not caring for your pleasure but only chasing his own orgasm.

And it didn’t take long after that before he caught up to it.

He came with a thunderous roar that echoed within your head and nearly caused you to pass out from the power of it, and his hips stilled, pressed as tightly against you as possible, and you felt the base of his cock swell and swell and swell, stretching you painfully wide, before cum flooded your pussy.

He released so much of it that you couldn’t contain it all, and it was easy to feel the trickle of thick streams of cum as it slid down your pussy and your ass, and it was with many whimpers and moans (from you) that Lugia moved a bit and caused the knot to shift inside you, making it press up against the sweet, sweet spot, but it wasn’t enough to make you come.

He ground against you a few more times as cum continued to ooze from his thick and throbbing cock, and it took a few minutes before he pulled out with a wet and filthy ‘plop’ that had you blushing and whimpering in pain as the knot hadn’t gone down yet.

“Now, are you ready for _your_ treat?” he asked and backed up to position his massive head between your legs, and after the rough treatment, you didn’t have the mind to protest even if he was going to literally eat you.

And good for you, because he settled for eating you out, and oh _god_ , he was _good_. His tongue was long and rough, but not _too_ rough, just perfect, and the way it slid over your folds and your clit was just _wonderful_ , and it didn’t take long before your thighs were quivering and your breath was coming out in short, rough huffs of air.

Very quickly, a tightness started forming in your stomach and heat pooled in your lower abdomen, and the more Lugia licked you, the stronger all your senses seemed to get, and before long, you were writhing and panting and moaning, your hand planted firmly on his head to keep him in place (not that he needed it – he seemed to love what he was doing), wordlessly spurring him on.

And then it happened.

With a few final licks and swirling his long, slender tongue around your clit, you came with a loud, high-pitched whine and your thighs squeezing Lugia’s head firmly as you rode out your climax.

It took a few minutes but when you came down from your high, you let go of his head and your legs fell to the ground with a heavy thud, as did your arms.

“Holy shit,” you whispered and closed your eyes, smiling softly as a soft, warm chuckle reached your ears.

“You realized this just made me want to catch you for myself even more, right? So I can have this pleasure whenever I want.”

“For that, you’ll have to catch me fair and square,” Lugia answered, and not a full minute later, he spread his wings and took off in a small whirlwind created by his massive wings, leaving you naked on the ground with only the sad remains of your clothes.


End file.
